This invention relates to track lighting systems and more particularly to an integral constant tension and rotation stop.
Track lighting systems allow installation of light fixtures using a single set of track conductors. Track lighting systems can provide light over a wide area and can be used to accentuate specific objects within a room. Thus, track lighting systems are widely used both in private residences as well as in publicly accessible buildings, such as commercial establishments and museums.
Track lighting systems come in a variety of shapes, sizes, and configurations. More commonly, the track frame is configured as an elongated rectangle or strip. Track lighting systems typically include spot light fixtures that are inserted along the narrow, electrified track frame. One side of the track frame mounts to a ceiling or wall and the side opposite the mounting surface usually has an opening along the length of the track frame for inserting light fixtures. The component of the light fixture that inserts into the track usually provides both an electrical connection with the track conductors and a mechanical connection to secure the fixture.
In one general aspect, an integral constant tension rotation stop for a lighting fixture includes an aiming arm with an end having an opening, a lamp retaining member configured to receive a lamp and including an opening and a slot, a lamp retaining arm configured to retain a lamp against the lamp retaining member and including an opening and a tab configured to pass through the slot in the lamp retaining member, a rivet having a head and a shank having a first end extending from the head to a second end, and a tension washer having an opening. The shank passes through the opening in the aiming arm, the opening in the tension washer, the opening in the lamp retaining member, and the opening in the lamp retaining arm. The rivet is riveted in place such that the tension washer is under compression and rotation of the aiming arm is limited by the tab.
In other implementations, the integral constant tension rotation stop may include one or more of the following features. For example, the lamp retaining member may include an inner perimeter and a lip extending inwardly from the inner perimeter that is configured to restrict the movement of a lamp through the inner perimeter. The lamp retaining arm may include a retaining prong configured to exert pressure against a lamp mounted to the lamp retaining member. The retaining prong may extend in a first direction and the tab may extend in a second, opposite direction.
The tab may include a flat surface, a first edge, and a second edge, and the first edge and the second edge may form obtuse angles relative to the flat surface. The first edge and the second edge may form the obtuse angle relative to the flat surface on the same side of the flat surface.
The tension washer may have a first concavity when the tension washer is in a non-compressed state and a second, increased concavity when the tension washer is in a compressed state. The tension washer may be open in a direction of the aiming arm or in a direction away from the aiming arm.
The aiming arm may include a second end having a base with an opening. The base also may include a protrusion extending from the base. The protrusion on the base may limit rotational movement of the base relative to an interface that is mounted to a track lighting network and to the base of the aiming arm.
In another general aspect, a method of forming an integral constant tension rotation stop for a lighting fixture includes providing the integral constant tension rotation stop as described above, inserting the shank through the opening in the aiming arm, the opening in the tension washer, the opening in the lamp retaining member, and the opening in the lamp retaining arm, and riveting the rivet such that the tension washer is under compression.
In other implementations, the method of forming an integral constant tension rotation stop for a lighting fixture may include mounting the aiming arm to an interface and mounting the interface to a track lighting network.
The track light system includes relatively few parts and is designed for easy and rapid assembly. The track lighting system provides a lower profile with aesthetically pleasing fixtures and components. Another version of the track light system provides a larger, more rigid track frame in applications where additional mechanical strength is necessary, such as, for example, suspended applications.
The track connector includes contact blocks that integrate the track frames by making both electrical and mechanical connections with the track conductors. The connections between the various components are securely fastened by compressive as well as penetrating forces. Thus, once the track light system is installed, the electrical connections and mechanical integrity are extremely reliable and require little or no maintenance. The track connectors also have a variety of shapes for flexibility in shape and construction of the track system on various surfaces.
The light fixture interface provides a low profile, quick connect/disconnect device for attaching the track light fixture to the track frame. Once installed, the interface provides a secure mechanical connection and a reliable electrical connection. The interface allows a track light fixture to be removed or adjusted without fear of contact with the electrical conductors.
The track lighting system is designed to accommodate an array of different light fixtures that can produce a variety of lighting effects. For example, the wedge base track fixture and the rotation lock housing fixture have compact designs and a minimal number of parts, and are suitable for under-cabinet and task lighting applications. The rotation-lock housing fixture has the added benefit of a pivot mechanism that permits rotation of the light source for illumination of a specific area.
The light fixtures are designed for use with high intensity lamps. Low-voltage halogen light can be used for dramatic emphasis while protecting against fading and light damage. Many of the light fixtures are suitable for use as accent and spotlights as they can be adjusted or aimed by using a pivot mechanism and other aiming features. The pivot mechanism has components that are fastened together in a manner that prevents use and wear from causing the components to separate or become loose. The pivot mechanism also is durable, has aesthetic symmetry as a component of the light fixture, and is designed with a minimal number of parts.
The light fixture with integral constant tension and rotation stop is light-weight, easy to manufacture, has a minimal number of parts, and resists wear. The wear-resistant feature provides constant tension between the aiming arm and the lamp retaining ring to prevent looseness or laxity between these components. Thus, the lamp retaining ring is rotatable to a fixed position and will maintain that fixed position even after extended use.
The track light system is designed to accept high wattage loads at 24 volts so that the track network can be very long with a greater number of light fixtures and lamp holders. Installed costs are lower in comparison to either 120-volt track systems with low-voltage lamp holders or to dedicated 12-volt track systems. The effects of voltage drops caused by line losses are reduced in 24-volt systems. Lamp and fixture current also are lower when operated at 24 volts, resulting in more reliable electrical connections. Lamp lumen output and color consistency also are more uniform. Although discussed with reference to low voltage applications, the concepts described herein for track light systems can be applied to other operating voltages as well, such as, for example, 124 volts or higher.
The track lamp fixtures and holders are miniaturized to perform their lighting tasks with a low profile system. Low-voltage halogen light can be used for dramatic emphasis while protecting against fading and light damage. Lamp holders also are designed with a reduced number of parts to reduce manufacturing costs.
The details of one or more implementations are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features and advantages will be apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.